Brown Locks
by GSRsara4eva1623
Summary: The team works a serial rapist case that is only considered a serial because all of the victims are females with brown hair,that being the only thing that connects the cases. When a CSI falls victim to him, how will it turn out? Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I love to borrow and tease them a bit, though I don't own them. But they will be returned, just a little scarred.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I have another story going now, but I had this idea and I had to write it down. I should probably wait until after I finish my other story to post this one, but I couldn't resist. So I will try to update as often as I can, though school has been very busy lately.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

_She didn't know where she was, but she was vaguely aware of what was happening. Her arms tied behind her causing pain in her back as she laid on them, her legs spread wide in front of her. A chill ran through her body and only then did she realize she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw him approaching, and she felt rather than saw his hand cup her cheek. She was trembling now, quite violently. She felt him start to enter her, and it was then that she finally let out a scream, despite the knife held firm in his hand. She heard her name being called and, though it was from only feet away, her screaming and cries in pain seemed to block it out making it sound miles away..._

Again he had woken up to her sharp fear filled scream that filled the dark bedroom, for the fifth night in a row. Quickly turning to face her, he tried to wake her since she did not appear to have had heard her own scream. He caressed her cheek, now noticing the tears that had escaped from her closed eyes. He repeated her name in a failing attempt to wake her from the nightmare. She whimpered now, more tears making their way down her face. He couldn't stand to see her suffer, and now without any other option, he resorted to shaking her awake. Though it may have been rough, it worked.

Sara jolted awake and without a second thought, jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom. Grissom followed right after her, only to find her yet again, like the four nights before, bent over the toilet emptying her stomach. Her breathes were in short gasps and only for split seconds when she wasn't throwing up. Grissom wet a washcloth with cold water and knelt down next to her. He pulled her hair back away from her face and held the washcloth to her forehead.

When there was nothing left in her stomach for her to throw up, she leaned (more like fell) against Grissom for support, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, quick to comfort her, only to feel Sara still trembling in his embrace.

Her heart rate calmed and her breathing slowed, though she was still shaking. Grissom tried to get up to get her something to calm her stomach. "Let me get you some ginger ale," he said, starting to stand.

She gripped his shirt to keep him from getting up. "No, I'm fine," she said, still a bit out of breath. "Just hold me."

And he did.

**_TBC_**

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR  
**

**A/N: **Puh-leaze Review! I'll update quicker! Have a nice night!! :)

(PS: Sara lover554, if you're reading this I just wanted to say that the PMs haven't been working because I've sent you three messages already and you said you haven't gotten any of them. Just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't think I've been ignoring your messages. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** Okay, I forgot to give you guys a time line thing. This story takes place after season six but before season seven starts. You could place it anywhere really, as long as Grissom and Sara are already together. Oh, also, this isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom guided her from the bathroom back to bed. They still had 3 hours before they needed to get up and get ready for work, so he wanted her to get some more sleep, especially because she had been lacking in that area for the past few days since the nightmares started.

Now, Sara had her head placed on Grissom's chest, their hands intertwined and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Grissom could tell she wasn't yet asleep, she hadn't yet relaxed into him and she was still trembling slightly.

"It was the same dream again, wasn't it?" Grissom asked her quietly. She nodded her head against his chest.

"Sara, maybe you should consider taking yourself off this case before it becomes an issue…" he said.

"No, definitely not," the words rushed from her mouth.

"You're getting emotionally involved. It would be better for you to stop working this case," Grissom said, holding her hand a little tighter.

"No. If you don't let me finish this, trust me, the nightmares will just get worse because then I'd know that I didn't even try to get this guy off the streets," Sara said. Grissom didn't know what to tell her. He really didn't want her working this case anymore, but what would his reason be if he were to file it in a case report? Oh, I'm sleeping with a subordinate and she shouldn't work this case anymore because it gives her nightmares. I think not, that wouldn't pass over to well when the case file would later be read by Ecklie.

The graveyard shift had been busy for the past week with a serial rapist on their hands. So far, there were ten victims- two on the first day, another three on the second day, then one on the third day, fourth day, and fifth day, two on the sixth day and one on the seventh day. Making the cases even harder was the lack of evidence and a weak link to make it a serial. So far, the only thing that all the cases had in common was that all the victims have brown hair, other than that, there was nothing to connect them. None of the victims were missing anything that would've been considered a souvenir for the killer, some of his victims weren't killed, just raped and beaten, while other's were shot, stabbed, or strangled to death. A few of his victims had even gone missing a day or two before, but most were just grabbed off the streets at anytime of day (or night). The first five victims were either killed or attacked at night, which made the serial a nightshift case, though a few of the beatings occurred during the day.

As Sara fell asleep again, Grissom contemplated how he could get her off this case, even though the task at hand required all hands on deck.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** Please Review! They make me happy!! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I enjoy writing stories around the characters and having tea parties with them, but sadly I am only borrowing them. I was kidding about the tea parties.

**A/N: **I do greatly apologize for taking so long to update. On top of a major writer's block, I had tons of homework and studying for exams. I ended up writing the beginning of this chapter in homeroom, lunch, and during my math class. I hope it won't take me this long to update again. And for those of you who are reading my story Haunting Insanity, I hope to have an update for that soon too.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Shift started off badly. There was another attack, categorized with their serial rapist. Grissom assigned himself and Sara to the new case while the rest of the team would continue to sift through the evidence for the ten previous attacks. With limited information on the most recent case, Sara and Grissom headed to the scene.

Upon arriving at the crime scene, they saw Brass already waiting for them. As Grissom got out of the Tahoe he asked Sara, "Are you sure you're still okay working these cases?" She just shot him a glare before she, too, exited the vehicle. Brass approached them; notebook already flipped open to the important information.

"What happened this time?" Grissom asked Brass. The three of them had formed a little tight circle now standing in front of Brass's Taurus.

"So far, here's what we know… Susan Jacurisa, the victim, was walking down the alley to the side door of her apartment. A man jumped out from behind the dumpster," Brass said, gesturing to the dumpster down the alleyway behind him. "He wrestled her to the ground, where he the raped her. But, get this," Brass paused for dramatic effect, "her six year old daughter was with her." Sara's mouth fell agape in shock.

"Did you call child services?" Grissom asked, seemingly unaffected by the statement.

"Yeah, a lady will be here soon to take the girl to the hospital and wait for a relative to come," Brass said.

"Where's the girl now?" Sara asked, her question directed at Brass.

"Over there with an officer," Brass pointed over his shoulder. "One of you want to speak with her? Her mother was taken to the hospital; the little girl was examined by the paramedics here. She's uninjured."

"Sara, why don't you speak with her?" Grissom asked.

"You know I'm not good with children," she stated, crossing her arms sort of defensively in front of her.

"Funny, last time you told me that you ended up not wanting to leave the little girl," he said, referring to a case they had worked during her first year in Vegas. She threw him an annoyed glance.

"Fine," she said, following Brass over to where the little girl was.

Grissom looked over the crime scene. There wasn't much to process. A few blood pools, torn clothing, and the dumpster. It wouldn't take long. Since Brass said their vic had already been taken to the hospital, they would interview and process her there.

Brass approached the little girl, Sara following shortly behind him. Brass had already talked to the girl a few times.

"Hi Julie. This is my friend Sara. She wants to talk to you about what you saw so we can find who hurt your mommy." Brass had kneeling down a bit to be more at the little girl's eye level. Julie nodded her head ever so slightly.

Julie was sitting on the hood of a police car wrapped in one of those gray wool blankets. She watched Brass intently, as if trying to concentrate on anything but what had happened to her mother. Sara came a little closer to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sara," Sara said, kneeling down a bit and giving the girl a small smile. Julie looked up again from studying her pink velcro-strapped shoes; her shoulder length blonde hair had fallen over her sad blue-green eyes that were holding a distant look. Julie tried to smile back but it didn't quite make it, the only acknowledgement that she tried was of the small twitching of the corner of her lips

"I'll let you two talk for awhile," Brass said, backing up. Sara sent him a glare as if saying "I thought you'd help me with this". Brass just shrugged his shoulders. Sara sighed as she looked back at the young girl.

"Julie, can you tell me what you and your mom were doing here so late at night?" Sara asked. Julie studied her intently before answering.

"On Saturdays, I go to my friend Kathy's house till late," Julie said, as here eyes scanned the crime scene behind Sara. "Mommy was taking me home. The door to our house is over there," Julie said, pointing into the alley darkness with her little fingers.

"Did you notice anything different from the nights your mommy usually takes you home?" Sara asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ummm, there was a black truck that I saw like, a thousand times," Julie said.

"A thousand times?" Sara asked.

Julie shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know. Ummm, maybe eight," Julie said holding up her fingers but only showing seven. Taking a moment, she counted off her fingers then put up another. "See? Eight," Julie said. Sara smiled, Julie was a cute and smart six year old.

"Do you know what type of truck it was?" Sara asked. They would need more to go on then just a black truck.

"Umm, I think there were two seats in the front, but only one driver," Julie said it like it was the strangest thing ever. "And, ummm, it had one of those opened backs. Like the building trucks have? But it was covered and the cover didn't have windows."

"Could it have been a pick-up truck?" Sara asked.

"Maybe, I umm, not sure," Julie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you notice anything significant about the truck?" Julie looked at her with questioning eyes. "Sorry, did you notice anything special about the black truck?" Sara said.

"The black truck I saw _eight times_," she said, correcting Sara and holding up her fingers again, emphasizing eight.

"Okay. Did you notice anything special about the black truck you saw _eight_ times?" Sara asked, holding up eight fingers too. Julie giggled at this; big people don't count on their fingers. Sara was glad she got the little girl to smile.

Grissom heard the laughter from where he was bagging a few blonde hairs and looked over to where Sara was. She felt his gaze on her and turned her head to him. Exchanging quick smiles, Grissom noticed a twinkle in her eye that hadn't been there since this serial rapist became known to them.

Turning back to Julie, she smiled at her softly before asking again, "So was there anything special-"

"Yeah, I think so," Julie said. "Ummm, the silver bar in the front-"

"The bumper?"

Julie nodded her head. "On the left side it was all smushed and crumpled and dented. Maybe it hit a pole?" Julie said, putting her hands up in an "I don't know" fashion.

Their conversation was cut short when a lady from social services strutted over, her curly orange hair bouncing with each step.

"You know, you're not supposed to speak with a suspect without a lawyer or child advocate present," the lady said with more anger than necessary, snatching Julie's hand. Sara stood up from her kneeling position.

"She's not a suspect. She's a witness, therefore there is no need for someone to supervise this interview," Sara said, trying to keep her own anger down, though this lady already did piss her off.

Grissom heard their raised voices. Coming over quickly from where he was dusting the dumpster for prints, he knew a pissed off Sara was never a good thing to argue with.

"Tiffany. You're the one they called from child services?" Grissom said, recognizing the woman from previous cases, as he finally got to where they were standing.

With a quick nod of her head, she continued her tirade. "Gil, are you her supervisor?" she asked Grissom, anger still lingering in her voice.

"Yes," Grissom said.

"Well then, I would've expected her to know not to interview a child without a lawyer or child advocate present." Sara crossed her arms defensively, wanting to say something but Grissom shot her a glance, forcing her to stay silent.

"Well Tiffany, I would've thought you'd know the regulations. There was no need for anyone else to be present during this interview. The little girl is not a suspect. And I'm sure you would've been told when you were called her that she is a witness to her mother's rape," Grissom said, a little too harshly for Sara's liking, apparently for Julie's too. Sara quickly turned to the little girl when she heard her sniffle. Again crouching down to Julie's eye level Sara tried to comfort her, Julie obviously didn't like the arguing or raised voices. And Sara knew what that was like, having grown up in a violent household.

"Julie, it's okay. Why don't we have this nice woman take you to the hospital to see your mommy?" Sara asked, hoping to convince Julie that the woman wasn't bad, she just had a temper. Julie violently shook her head.

"You don't want to see your mommy?" Sara asked, more than slightly surprised.

"No, I do. But," Julie casted a quick glance up to Tiffany, her green eyes coated over with fear and unshed tears.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Sara asked. Julie nodded her head, shaking her hand out of Tiffany's grip.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Well, I hope this update was worth the wait. I have to go work on homework now and study for a math test (I mean really, homework on the weekends, a test on Monday?) **Puh-leaze Review!!! **

**PS:** I was wondering if any of you have every read the book Carrie by Stephen King. I wanted to know if it's any good in your opinion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If they were my best friends I'm sure they would let me use them in my story, but since they're not, I guess I'm just borrowing them for now.

**A/N: **I hope everybody had a happy holiday(s)!!! Well, it's practically midnight and I'm tired so I hope this came out okay. Though I reread it, any mistakes are mine. For those of you reading my story Haunting Insanity, there will be another chapter up for that tomorrow, it would've been up earlier but my mom refused to give up the computer. Happy New Year (if i don't update before then)!!!

**-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I-**

Grissom had left the hospital with Brass to bring the evidence to the lab, trying to get a head start on processing. Leaving his Tahoe behind for Sara, so she could leave the hospital after a relative arrived to bring young Julie and her mom home.

It was a little past three in the morning by the time Sara was leaving the hospital and heading out to the parking lot. Having parked the Tahoe some distance away from the hospital, she took out her cell-phone as she walked through the quiet parking lot.

"Grissom," she heard when he picked up.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just leaving the hospital now."

"Someone arrived to pick up our vic and her daughter?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

"Alright then. I'll see you back at the lab."

"Okay. Bye," she said, as she hung up and slipped the phone back into her front pocket.

Reaching the parked car, she had trouble finding the right key in the dimly lit, deserted parking lot. She thought she heard approaching footsteps behind her, but wasn't quick enough to react when she was grabbed from behind, a cold metal blade pressed against her throat. Her eyes darted around wanting to get a glimpse of her attacker, but had limited movement from her neck being stretched and pulled back with her eyes looking up at the sky. She held in the panic she felt as she stomped down on the man's foot. The knife drew back from her neck, and as she turned around to fight off her attacker he jabbed her in the ribs with his knee. Sara fell to the ground gasping for air. She sucked in a deep breath, and then went into a coughing fit. Her attacker covered her mouth and nose with his large hand, trying to keep her quiet, though there was little chance that someone would hear something. She was, again, gasping for air after he released her. She rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, and he kicked her back, ensuring she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Pain drowned her consciousness.

The hard ground was cold against her bare back. In a daze from a punch to the face (supplied after she started to regain consciousness), she tasted the copper flavor of blood in her mouth. Her split lip was letting the red liquid trail down her chin. Trying to bring her hand up to her face to wipe the blood away she discovered her hands were held together tightly over her head. She shook her hands trying to loosen the hold on her wrists, but it didn't let up. She felt a heavy weight come down on her stomach. Her vision was blurred still and only, after a moment, did she realize she had been stripped of her clothing and there was a half-naked form towering over her body. Her thoughts jumbled and it took her more than a moment to process everything: this wasn't a dream, it was actually happening, she was going to be a victim. And she hated being a victim, but what was worse would be that she wouldn't just be injured or dead, but she'd be violated and exposed, and in her line of work she had learned about the afterward effects that something like this had on rape victims: isolation, constant fear, avoiding physical contact... She didn't want to think about it anymore. And right now she wasn't in much of a position where she could save herself. She decided to try and draw attention by screaming out, maybe someone would hear her. Though, he must've been watching her because right when she went to open her mouth, he pressed the knife to her throat again, immediately halting her actions. The blade was cold against her heated skin, just a little more pressure and blood would be drawn.

The raspy voice came through, "Any noise from you and don't count on being able to talk again."

The threatening edge to his voice encouraged her to remain silent; she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to see another day. One of his strong hands held both of hers still over her head, with the other he groped her body in the darkness as he covered her mouth with his to keep her quiet. She tried to remove herself from his grip, but with very limited success. He bit down on her bottom lip when she tried to turn away, causing a yelp to emanate from her lips, though it was muffled by her attacker's mouth. The fight slowly drained from her body after another punch to the face, this one meant to keep her from refusing his entrance. She refused and fought him until her consciousness slowly slipped from her grasp.

She didn't know how long she had been out; it could've been ten seconds, ten minutes, or (for all she knew) ten hours. She felt herself being wrapped in a blanket, and then gently lifted from the ground. Her mind was hazy as she was lifted to the padded surface of a stretcher, she presumed.

Her mind was dark and she couldn't force her eyes open. Her arms and legs were strapped down by the blanket and secured by whatever straps held her in, and she felt the stretcher, which her motionless body was on, being lifted a distance off the ground. She heard the clicking of a camera numerous times and felt her matted hair being moved from her face. She heard a man's voice, "She's stable, ready for transport." She tried to open her eyes, but they remained closed. She heard a camera flash again, along with sirens. She thought it strange that she was in the hospital parking lot, but yet, she was going to be brought the short distance over in an ambulance anyway.

Somewhere, amongst all the noise, she could hear Gil's soft reassuring voice whispering softly to her, "Sara, Honey, you're safe now. I'm right here Sweetheart… You'll be fine… I love you…"

**-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I****-C_S_I-C_S_I-C_S_I-**

**A/N: **Reviews will make me happy! Just click on that big box.

Going to bed now. Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be!

**A/N: **Well, here is the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I would like to thank everyone who added my story or me to your favorite stories/authors or alerts list. I also want to thank edge15684 for giving me an opinion on an important part of the story.

**-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I-**

**One and a half hours earlier…**

"Sara, would you mind waiting here until someone arrives to bring them home?" Grissom asked. "I'd like to get the evidence back to the lab." Grissom and Sara were lingering a moment outside the pink curtains of an ER cubicle as a nurse finished up with their rape victim.

"Sure, I'll stay," Sara replied, as the nurse exited the cubicle, handing the SAE kit to Grissom.

"She's all done," the nurse said as she moved on to another cubicle.

"I'll catch a ride back to the lab with Brass, so you can take the Tahoe. He should still be around here somewhere." Brass had been on the phone notifying the victim's family. As Grissom left the emergency room, Tiffany, the woman from child services, appeared with Julie at her side. Tiffany had convinced Julie to go with her to the hospital cafeteria while her mom was being examined. Grissom stopped in front of Tiffany a moment to inform her that he would be returning to the lab and Sara would wait here for a family member of the victim to arrive.

Quickly phoning Brass as he headed through the halls of the hospital, he learned that Brass had been just about to leave. He said he would wait for him at the entrance to the hospital.

Sure enough, there was Brass, waiting in his Taurus just outside the hospital entrance.

Half an hour later, a few minutes passed 3 am; Grissom's phone rang as he was logging in the evidence.

"Grissom," he said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey, it's me." He would've known her voice anywhere. "I'm just leaving the hospital now," she continued.

"Someone arrived to pick up our vic and her daughter?" he questioned.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

"Alright then. I'll see you back at the lab."

"Okay. Bye," she said, ending the call. He placed his phone back on the table, away from the evidence.

Twenty-five minutes went by and he was curious as to why Sara hadn't arrived yet. Reaching for his cell-phone, he was about to call her, but then decided she was probably just stuck in traffic, and in that case, since Sara would be driving, she more than likely wouldn't answer her phone anyway.

Another ten minutes passed and he began to grow anxious, she should've arrived by now, even with some traffic, and there couldn't be much considering it was 3:40 in the morning. His worrying nerves convinced him to put the evidence aside and try calling her. The phone rang five times and then her voice came on telling him to leave a message, instead he hung up and tried again, repeating the routine another three times.

His fear for her overpowered any logical conclusion to the situation at hand. Quickly boxing up the evidence he locked it away with the other evidence from their serial case. Again trying to contact her through her cell-phone, he walked down the lab hallways, stopping quickly at his office to grab his jacket, and then out to a Tahoe.

The rational part of his mind was gone as he drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the hospital. All the while thoughts and scenarios plagued his mind, each one worse than the one before it.

Grissom drove the car through the rows of parked cars in the hospital parking lot. Finally, he spotted the Tahoe still in the space he had left it; he parked his car in the row before it.

Approaching the vehicle, he saw no signs of Sara. But his breath stopped in his throat as he spotted various small drops of red liquid, that he knew a bit all to well to be blood, on the ground near the side of the car. Doing a 360 degree turn, he saw no sign of Sara. After a moment he heard a soft moan of pain. Immediately figuring out that the moan did indeed come from Sara, he listened again. Hearing the sound a second time, he located where it was coming from.

Quickly dropping to his knees on the ground, Grissom found that she had been shoved under the car, hidden from view. He reached his arms under the car and pulled her toward him, the evidence be damned. Yanking his jacket undone and tugging it from his shoulders, he covered her body with it. Holding the still unconscious woman tight against him, he retrieved his cell-phone from his pants pocket and quickly called for an ambulance, which, even though the hospital was right there, didn't seem silly at the moment because he didn't know how badly Sara, his coworker and girlfriend, was injured.

As everything went on around him, Grissom made sure to stay at Sara's side. He wasn't sure whether she could hear him, or whether she was even conscious or not, but he found himself repeating to her over and over again, "Sara, Honey, you're safe now. I'm right here Sweetheart… You'll be fine… I love you…"

**-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I****-C_S_I-**

**A/N:** I have to go back to school tomorrow (holiday break is over...), and so I would love to see some review alerts in my inbox when I check my email tomorrow morning. Please Review!! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and I'm glad because I'm sure any ending I would've come up with for 'One to Go' wouldn't of been nearly as fabulous as it was!

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update. I had the beginning written up for like a week or so, but I didn't think it was any good. And then my computer was giving me issues (not like I don't have them already, lol) I'm still a bit unsure about how this chapter turned out, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. So, I hope you like it!

**-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-****C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-**

Now, settled into an ER cubicle surrounded by a pink curtain, Grissom was allowed to stay at Sara's side while a nurse mended to her injuries. Sara was awake and fully conscious now, though her vision was slightly blurred. Her face was turned toward where Grissom was seated on a chair next to the hospital bed. He had a firm grip on her hand as he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

The nurse tending to Sara was carefully stitching the gash on her forehead. The nurse diligently fixed and documented Sara's injuries. When she finished, the nurse asked, "Would you like an SAE kit done?"

"Yes," Grissom answered for Sara. Then turning again to face Sara, he asked, "Sara, honey, you remember what an SAE kit is, right?" She nodded her head ever so slightly that he would've missed it if he hadn't been watching her so intently. The nurse looked at him curiously, most people who came into the ER in need of an SAE kit, didn't know anything about what it was or the procedure.

"We're CSIs" Grissom said, when he saw her questioning look, as if that explained everything. And in a way, it did.

The nurse started by combing any and all possible trace evidence from Sara's hair. Any small particle could possibly lead them to the man who did this to her. As the nurse moved on to scraping underneath Sara's fingernails, Grissom took his hand from hers, breaking the physical contact between them. Her eyes clouded in fear that he would leave her side. Quickly he regained contact by lightly cupping her darkly bruised cheek with his hand.

His cell phone rang, interrupting nothing but silence. Taking it from his pocket, he quickly checked the caller ID. It was Brass. The nurse looked over at him, silently telling him that he wasn't allowed to use his phone here. Grissom answered it anyway, telling Brass to hold on a minute.

Turning back to Sara, he said, "Sara, it's Jim. I have to let him know about what happened. Will you be okay if I leave you for a minute?" She vigorously shook her head. "Honey, it'll take just a minute, and then I'll be right back."

"Only if she doesn't touch me until you get back," she managed to say, her voice small and weak. Grissom looked over at the nurse who put down the wooden fingernail scraper and small white envelope, bringing her hands up slightly in a surrender-like action. Grissom lightly kissed Sara's cheek, wherever it hadn't been bruised, and left the cubicle and went out into the hallway.

"Sorry Jim," Grissom said into the phone. "What's up?"

"I got a call about another rape victim, this one right outside the hospital. I figured you were still at the lab, and you could have Catherine and Sara work the scene. Sara's still at the hospital with our last rape victim, right?"

"Not exactly Jim. Ummm, can you call Catherine to work the scene? I'm already at the hospital," Grissom said.

"Sure, I'll call her. Why are you still at the hospital, I thought you were at the lab? And where's Sara at?" Brass asked.

"I was at the lab earlier, but came back to the hospital. Jim… the rape victim is Sara." Jim's audible gasp was loud even over the phone.

"Just tell Catherine to work the scene, I'm with Sara now. I don't think she'll want to speak with Catherine right now anyway," Grissom said.

"Okay, sure. Gil, don't forget you're going to need a statement from Sara."

"I know Jim, I know," Grissom said with defeat creeping into his voice, as he hung up the phone.

Quickly slipping through the curtains to Sara's cubicle, he reclaimed his seat next to her bed. She looked lost and vulnerable, like a small child, as he took her hand in his again. Her grip was tight and she was still visibly frightened. With his other hand he moved hair away from her face, tucking the strand behind her ear, and met her distant gaze.

"Honey, look at me," he said gently. Her eyes focused on his. "That was Jim. He's going to call Catherine and have her work the scene, okay?" She nodded her head. "Brass is going to need you to make a statement soon too." She didn't respond to that.

The nurse cleared her throat, gaining Grissom's attention.

"May I continue?" she asked politely, glancing from Sara to Grissom. Grissom nodded his head. The nurse again brought Sara's hand up carefully as she finished up with the fingernail scrapings.

The nurse double checked to make sure the curtains were closed, then started to roll up Sara's hospital gown. Sara shifted down on the bed, but when the nurse moved to separate her legs, she wouldn't let her.

Grissom, seeing the problem, said to Sara, "Honey, you want to catch the guy that did this to you, right?" She nodded her head. "Then you have to let the nurse do her job. She's not going to hurt you, and I'll be right here with you... If you want her to stop at anytime, because you feel uncomfortable, just tell her."

"Yeah, because everything else was sooo comfortable," Sara muttered. Grissom was glad to see that she still had her sarcasm. Slowly she separated her legs so the nurse could continue. Her hand gripped Grissom's, occasionally tightening whenever the nurse hit an especially tender spot.

"All done!" the nurse finally announced, turning away to pack together the SAE kit. Sara quickly rolled the hospital gown back down and curled her legs underneath her. She wanted desperately for Grissom to hold her.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said.

Sara looked up at Grissom, "Gil?" She didn't need to ask, the moment he saw the unshed tears again in her eyes, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together behind his head. As she buried her head into his shoulder, he felt her tears wet his shirt. Her muffled sobs seemed to be choking her as she attempted to stop them.

"Shhh… Honey, it's okay. It's okay, you can cry, just let it out now, don't hold the tears back," he said, as his hand ran soothingly through her hair and he rocked her back and forth a bit, whispering calming things into her ear.

She pulled back after a few minutes, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry about your shirt," she said, referring to the tearstains.

"No need to apologize sweetheart… Once the nurse comes back I'll take you home. I'll ask Brass if he can take your statement either later or back at our house, okay?" Grissom asked. She nodded her head, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The nurse entered the room again, with Sara's file in hand.

"Since your clothes were bagged as evidence you might want to wear these pants, under the gown, home," the nurse said, handing Sara a pair of hideous green hospital scrubs.

"Thanks," Sara said.

Then nurse focused her attention on Grissom, "Will you be taking the SAE kit with you to the crime lab?"

"Yes. I'm going to pass it to my coworker, Catherine, who's processing the scene in the parking lot," Grissom explained.

"Okay," the nurse said, passing him the bags of everything she had collected. Speaking to Grissom more than Sara, she said, "Her injuries aren't severe so you don't have to worry about that too much. The gash on her forehead has seventeen stitches; her abdomen and lower back are bruised up, along with the bruise on her face. She does have some vaginal tearing, but it's nothing serious. Also, she has a minor concussion, so she'll probably get some headaches, but that's normal. If her vision blurs any more than it is now, or she feels any dizziness at all, please bring her back here immediately. She really should stay awake for the next 24 hours so the effects of the concussion don't spread, but if she does go to sleep, just make sure to wake her every hour… I didn't find any semen in the vaginal vault, which, as you know, suggests that your suspect wore a condom… I think that's everything. Good luck catching this guy."

"Thanks," Grissom said as they left the ER.

As Grissom and Sara reached the car in the parking lot, Grissom spotted Catherine still working the scene.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?" was her response.

"I just have to give this stuff to Catherine and then we can leave. Why don't you wait in the car?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll come."

"You sure?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay then," Grissom said.

They made their way over to where the crime scene tape separated Catherine and the scene from the rest of the parking lot.

"Catherine!" Grissom said. She brought her head around so quick, he was afraid she might've gotten whiplash. Catherine spotted Sara next to him, and had to keep from gasping at her bruised and battered face. She also observed how Sara seemed to be clinging to Grissom: her arm was wrapped around his and her other hand was wrapped in his fingers; Grissom seemed to be trying not to notice. When Catherine reached them he passed the evidence the nurse had collected over the crime scene tape to her.

"Sara, are you okay?" she asked, concern slipping out with the words.

"I'm fine," Sara said, ending the sentence with a sigh. Catherine glanced over quick at Grissom, who looked like he was shaking his head at Sara's answer.

"Catherine, can you process the evidence back at the lab? I'm going to bring Sara home," Grissom said.

"Yeah, sure. Feel better Sara," Catherine said, as Sara and Grissom made their way back to the parked Tahoe.

**-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-****C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-**

**A/N:** Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait and your time, if it wasn't, then I'm sorry. Puh-leaze Review! Whether you loved it, hated it, or want me to fall off the face of the earth. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do you really have to ask?

**A/N: **Okay, so here's another chapter. I know for those of you reading Haunting Insanity, that I really should update that. So, don't worry, I am working on that, but I keep on having ideas for this.

Well, I noticed I forgot to add something when I had the nurse list Sara's injuries, and what I had forgotten really should have been in there, so here's the paragraph again so you don't have to go back to the previous chapter and search for it:

"Okay," the nurse said, passing him the bags of everything she had collected. Speaking to Grissom more than Sara, she said, "Her injuries aren't severe so you don't have to worry about that too much. The gash on her forehead has seventeen stitches; her abdomen and lower back are bruised up, along with the bruise on her face. She does have some vaginal tearing, but it's nothing serious. Also, she has a minor concussion, so she'll probably get some headaches, but that's normal. If her vision blurs any more than it is now, or she feels any dizziness at all, please bring her back here immediately. She really should stay awake for the next 24 hours so the effects of the concussion don't spread, but if she does go to sleep, just make sure to wake her every hour… I didn't find any semen in the vaginal vault, which, as you know, suggests that your suspect wore a condom… I think that's everything. Good luck catching this guy."

**-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-**

The silence of the drive hung around them like a thick fog as they drove to the townhouse. Though Grissom had tried to get her to talk, she remained silent. Her hand had been clasped in his between them, but as time went by, she slowly slipped her fingers away, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her head against the cool glass of the car window. It looked as if she were staring out the window, though she really wasn't focusing or seeing anything at all. The way she was recoiling spoke volumes to him, she wanted to be left alone and as far away from him as possible, whether it was specifically him or anyone else for that matter, he couldn't tell. Grissom just hoped that she knew he would help her through this and not let her suffer alone.

Sara ambled out of the car once they were parked in the driveway of the townhouse. She clutched Grissom's jacket, which he had wrapped around her shoulders after they'd exited the hospital, tighter around her. She waited at the door for Grissom to unlock it, considering her keys, cell-phone, and what not were all bagged as evidence.

She slid the jacket off, hanging it up near the front door. She heard Grissom moving around in the kitchen, it sounded like he was going to make tea: the cupboard next to the refrigerator opened with a squeak like it always did and, after he removed the teakettle, she heard the faucet turn on and the low echoing noise as he filled the metal kettle. She heard him place the teakettle on the stove and click the flame on.

While he waited for the water to boil, he made his way back into the hallway, sliding his shoes off. He was surprised to see her still standing there, and so he led her to the couch, informing her the tea would be ready in a few minutes. She stared down at her shaking hands, her legs curled beneath her on the sofa, as she played with the fabric of the hospital gown. The whistle of the teakettle sounded from the kitchen before he could speak again.

She heard him close the cabinet above the sink after taking out a coffee mug for the tea, along with a teabag. He reentered the living room a few moments later, tea in hand. Sara hadn't shifted her gaze and was still playing with the edge of the hospital gown. Grissom kneeled down so he was at her eye level; he wrapped her trembling hands around the coffee mug as he met her gaze.

"Why don't I go draw you a bath?" he said, not as much a question, but instead just to inform her. "You're probably sore; a warm bath will help soothe the pain." She nodded her head in agreement. Her body was sore, her muscles ached and the bruises littering her body felt as if they were throbbing.

Grissom left the room again as he went upstairs. Sara was relieved that he hadn't brought her something to eat. If her mind wandered she wouldn't be able to hold anything down, and her stomach was already acting up as she sipped the tea. Quickly drawing her attention away from her thoughts, she focused on following the pattern of the grain marks on the maple wood coffee table.

Realizing that the rest of the tea had gone cold as she attempted to occupy her mind, Sara made her way into the kitchen, placing the cup in the sink. She heard Grissom's footsteps as he traveled down the wood stairs. She was leaning against the counter, her eyes again focused downward, when he entered.

"Sara?" he said. When she looked up he continued, "Your bath is ready." She walked to the stairs and he followed behind her.

After entering the bathroom, Grissom helped her untie the back of the hospital gown.

"Stop!" she all but shouted at him, when he moved to take the clothing from her shoulders. She hadn't meant to sound angry, normally she would've greatly accepted his help to undress her, but right now she was fearful, even if it was only Grissom who was in the room with her. "Please don't," she continued, as she covered his hands with hers, this time her voice much quieter. She didn't have to explain her reasons behind her outburst, he completely understood, having had experience with rape victims before, but that was different, that was work related, this was personal. Looking into her brown eyes, it only took him a second to realize that she was, indeed, slightly terrified. And, though she didn't have as much control over her feelings now as she usually would, it hurt him that he was causing her this fear.

Cupping the side of her bruised face with his hand, he lightly kissed her lips, before soundlessly exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom. He focused his attention on gathering her sleep clothes, rather than thinking about the panic he had caused her.

She removed the rest of the hospital clothes from her body, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor, and then tied her hair up with a rubber band. Stepping into the warm, bubble-filled, and lavender scented bathwater, she felt the tension leave her body. Sinking into the bubbles, she let the sweet lavender soothe her.

After settling into the hot water, it took her a few minutes to realize that tears were slowly trailing down her face. The warm salty moisture hadn't registered until she fingered the bruise on her cheek.

She let herself silently grieve over her situation, knowing that this whole 'feeling bad for herself thing' would have to stop, and tonight would be the last time she would cry about this situation. She wouldn't let Grissom feel bad for her anymore either. She was now damaged more than before, and she figured Grissom wouldn't want her any more. _So why should he pretend to care?_ At least that's what she thought. She would have to convince him and everyone else that she was strong enough to face this on her own, without help from anyone. But most of all, though it had only been hours since her attack, she was wishing everything would go back to normal. She wanted to go back to work, but she was sure the whole lab knew about what had happened, and she didn't want to be a case, nor part of the lab's gossip. She was just hoping for everything to return to normal. But that would take longer than she desired...

**-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R-**

**A/N:** Well, hope you liked it! Puh-leaze Review! :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I would be creating a show all about GSR

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay in posting. I had most of the chapter done for awhile, but I didn't think it was that good. So after much procrastinating, I finally have it done. Though it probably (definitely) could've been better, then again, basically everything was taken from a previous chapter. My Easter/Spring Break starts on Thursday (yea! no school!), so I am hoping to update sooner. And for those of you reading Haunting Insanity, a new chapter is in the works. :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grissom's cell-phone rang and he quickly reached to silence it before he looked at the caller I.D. He didn't want to wake Sara; she was sleeping soundly in bed. He hadn't been tired and instead was sitting next to her content in watching her sleep, easing her out of nightmares and waking her every hour or so like the nurse had told him to.

He glanced quickly at the caller I.D. before flipping it open.

"Yeah Jim?" he said, his voice quiet.

"I called Sara's apartment number and didn't get an answer, so I figured I would try you... I need Sara to come to the station to give her statement," Brass said, finding himself whispering too.

"Can it wait?" Grissom asked, his hand brushing up and down Sara's arm.

"I should've gotten her statement at the hospital but since we put that off, yeah, we should probably do it now."

"Alright Jim, I'll bring her down to the station. Give me about an hour, I have to wake her," Grissom said, running his hand through the chocolate locks that covered Sara's face.

"Okay… How is she doing?"

"As good as can be expected I guess," Grissom said.

"…I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Jim," Grissom said, flipping his phone shut.

Grissom lightly stroked Sara's hand with his thumb.

"Honey, wake up. We have to go meet Jim," he said, kissing her lips lightly.

Sara turned over in bed, laying on her stomach, as she opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him in a sleepy haze.

"We have to go meet Jim at the station," he said, placing his hand lightly on the blanket that covered her back. "He needs your statement."

"So, it wasn't just a dream created by my throbbing headache?"

"I'm sorry, Sara... Can I get you anything for the headache?" he asked. Sara shook her head no, but regretted it when the pain in her head worsened. She pillowed her head on his chest as he held her to him, his hand tangled in her hair as he tried to massage her headache away. She let out a deep sigh, and a few moments later Grissom felt her tears pooling on his shirt.

"Oh, honey…" Grissom murmured, and then kissed the top of her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara was wiping the remnants of tears from her face and trying to make her red-rimmed, puffy-from-crying eyes look normal. It wasn't working out too well. And no amount of makeup could cover the dark purple and black bruise on her face, or the black threading keeping the gash on her forehead together. Thankfully, her headache had disappeared after she took an Advil. Leaving the bathroom, she met Grissom in the kitchen for something to eat before heading down to the station.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the station a little less than an hour later and met Brass in his office. He looked up when they entered.

"Sara, how are you feeling?" Brass asked, approaching them. He wanted to wrap her in a hug, but he wasn't sure how she would react to the contact, plus, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay, I guess. The pain isn't too bad," she said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had. Brass had wanted to know how she was physically, but he was more asking about how she was holding up emotionally. When she didn't elaborate on her answer, he didn't push.

"Do you want me to take your statement in one of the interrogation rooms, or here?" Brass asked.

"I'd prefer here," she said. Brass gestured to the two seats in front of his desk, as he went to lock the office door. Brass went to sit behind his desk as he turned on a tape recorder; it was easier than writing down what she said.

"Start from when you left the hospital," Brass said. Grissom gave Sara's hand an encouraging squeeze. She took a deep breath and began.

"I left the hospital a little past three in the morning; someone had arrived to pick up the victim from our case. I had called Grissom as I walked to the Tahoe, which was located at the other end of the parking lot… I called to tell him I would be back at the lab in a few minutes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The parking lot was dark and deserted, I thought I heard footsteps but I didn't have time to turn around… Someone grabbed me, and held a knife to my throat," absent-mindedly she traced the red mark on her neck left behind by the knife. "… I stomped on the man's foot, but when I turned to fight him off he hit me in the stomach with his knee… When I fell to the ground I started coughing so he covered my mouth and nose with his hand to quiet me. He released me and still had trouble breathing. I had turned away from him, onto my side, and he kicked my back. I blacked out soon after." Sara didn't like reliving that night, but she told the story in detail and emotionally detached. "I don't know how long I was unconscious for but when I came to I was lying on my back on the ground, no longer wearing any clothing. He punched me in the face to keep me from fighting back. I tried to move my hands but he had my wrists held down above my head with one of his hands… He was stronger than me and I couldn't loosen his grip. The man was naked from the waist down and he slowly came down on top of me. I was going to scream, that thought only occurred to me then, but he pressed the knife to my throat again. He threatened to slit my throat if I didn't keep quiet. He covered my mouth with his to ensure I would remain silent as he trailed his hand all over my body." She paused for another deep breath, forcing herself to keep it together and not break down. She was having a hard time meeting Brass' eyes as she spoke. Grissom gripped her hand tighter again, reminding her she wasn't alone in this, but she didn't acknowledge it. "I again tried to break his grip on my hands, but it didn't work. I tried to turn my face away from him, but he bit down on my lip, keeping my head in place. He punched me in the face again, to keep me from refusing him. I still fought him, but eventually I lost consciousness again…" After pausing for a moment, she was relieved the story was basically over. "When I woke again, the paramedics had arrived. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could feel myself being lifted onto a stretcher. I heard Grissom's voice and after a moment I blacked out again, waking in the hospital." Sara finished retelling what had happened, and the way she kept her emotions from showing, you wouldn't have guessed that it had actually happened to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Sidle," Brass said, turning off the tape recorder. "Gil, I'm going to need your statement too." Grissom hadn't even thought about his statement. He completely forgot he had to make one, but he had been the one to find her. He thought back to that night while Brass reset the tape recorder.

"Sara, you don't have to stay for this," Brass said.

"I'm fine," she said. She was slightly curious as to how Grissom had found her.

"Start from when Ms. Sidle called you," Brass said, turning on the recorder.

"Sara had called to let me know that she would be arriving back at the lab shortly. I was at the crime lab, working with the evidence from our case. After a little less than half an hour and she hadn't arrived I thought it was strange because the hospital wasn't that far away. I brushed off the concern thinking she was stuck in traffic or something... When another ten or fifteen minutes passed I was more concerned because, there really couldn't be that much traffic at 3:40 in the morning… I tried calling her but it went to voicemail, and then I called again, another three or four times. I was concerned as to the reason why she didn't answer so I put away the evidence I had been working with and left the lab, calling her cell-phone again… I drove to the hospital because that was the last place she was when I heard from her… I spotted her car in the same place it had been when I left earlier. I had parked the vehicle I arrived in, and had made my way to the SUV. I didn't see Sara anywhere but I caught sight of various blood drops. I heard her moan, and after a second time I located where she was… I pulled her out from under the car, and covered her exposed body with my jacket. I called for an ambulance and then I stayed by her side as much as I could without being in the way of the paramedics…" Grissom finished his statement and Brass turned off the tape recorder, nodding his thanks. "Jim, Sara and I will be taking two days off. She needs time to recover and she'll be staying with me. I figured I'd let you know ahead of time."

"Want me to clear it with Ecklie?" Brass offered.

"Yes, if you could." Brass nodded that he would.

Grissom hadn't let go of Sara's hand and when he stood to leave he had to tug on her hand a moment, yanking her from her thoughts. After she stood he guided her from the room, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back.

She remained quiet as he led her from Brass' office and through PD. His hand stayed at the small of her back, and it wasn't until they were safely hidden by their Tahoe in the parking lot that she fell against him.

Grissom held her shaking body to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other combing through her hair and holding her head to his shoulder. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold herself together. A sob caught in her throat and Grissom kissed her lips lightly before pulling away. His hand cupped her face and he kissed her again.

"Come on, let's go home," he said. Grissom supported most of her weight as he led her to the passenger side door, opening it, he helped her in.

She sat rigid as he drove. His hand took her limp cold one, and she clutched his fingers tightly. They didn't speak, but Grissom could tell that something was on her mind...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Hopefully that wasn't too horrible... Puh-leaze Review! (because I want you to. hehe :D )


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **If this were an episode I would have a deadline for it. But there isn't one, clearly you can tell because it has taken me so long to update.

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long. That damn writer's block got me again! Well, here is the next chap. Not the greatest but it's here. Oh, I got a twitter account if anyone is interested. This way you can see what I'm up to and then yell at me when it's something stupid and I could be writing another chapter. My name there is also GSRsara4eva1623. I also posted another story titled Graveside, if you guys didn't already know that, but you probably did. So, now, on with the story!

*************************************************

Rain started to fall during the drive to the townhouse. Sara watched as the windshield wipers moved back and forth with a soft clicking noise, but her gaze seemed a bit distant.

"Sara, Honey, tell me what you're thinking." Grissom attempted to get her to talk to him as they drove back to his townhouse. She shook her head no at his suggestion and didn't lift her eyes to look into his.

"Please, Sara…" he tried again.

She sighed before speaking. "It's just, I can't get this whole thing out of my mind. I'm trying to detach myself, really, I am." He wanted to interrupt her there, to tell her that she shouldn't try to avoid what happened, but she continued. "After all these years, after seeing so many women go through the same thing I'm going through, I always vowed to myself that if something like that every happened to me, that I would be stronger than them. That I wouldn't let myself crash and burn."

Grissom pulled the car into the driveway and turned in his seat to face her.

"Sara, it won't help if you try to avoid what you're going through. And you are strong, one of the strongest women I know. No one expects you to come out of this unscarred." She nodded her head at his words. His hand came up lightly to cup her cheek, mindful of the bruise there. Her watery gaze finally met his eyes.

"Something else is bothering you," he observed. "Talk to me." She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." He doubted her statement the moment her eyes darted away from him. How could she tell the man she loved that she was afraid he wouldn't want her any more? How could she explain to him that what had happened didn't break her as much as it seemed, when it really had? No matter how much Sara wanted to, she just couldn't confide those things to him, as long as that voice in her head kept whispering to her that he would leave her the moment she admitted she wasn't fine, that that bastard had in fact taken something from her, and it was slowly eating her away.

Sara was so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled when Grissom opened her door, placing his hand over hers. Once again her gaze met his. But then again, how could she not trust him? He was so kind and gentle with her. He wanted to help her, help to make her better. He loved her; she knew that as a fact, at least she hoped it was.

Stepping out of the car, still distracted by her thoughts, she almost slipped on the wet running board, but Grissom was quick to steady her, his hands holding her waist. As she stepped down onto the ground, her hands remained on his shoulders. In a quick movement, she leaned in to kiss him, and his lips met hers halfway. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but something about it was reassuring to her. Pulling back, Grissom placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her up the walkway to the townhouse.

A few quiet moments passed after they had entered the townhouse when a question entered Sara's mind that she hadn't thought about yet.

"Gil, when can I go back to work?" Sara asked, sitting at the kitchen counter on a bar-stool.

Grissom sighed; he'd been waiting for that question.

"Sara, I don't think you should go back right away. Give yourself some time to heal, at least take a couple of days off. No one is going to expect you at work anytime soon." She had been hoping to get back to work very soon; maybe a case would take her mind off of everything.

"Only a few days," Sara agreed, after all, she was still feeling sore.

*******************************************************************

**A/N: **Okay, a short and lame chapter, but when you have writer's block it's just about impossible to write anything worth reading. Please Review anyway! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N:** I managed to write just about all of this today and post it. But when I was making corrections, my computer shut down so I had to redo all of the corrections and I didn't go back and reread it. Sorry for any mistakes (PM me if you find any). And I'm still working on the next chapter to Haunting Insanity, I have not given up on it, I just have some major writer's block with that topic. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I don't think I had a chance to get back to many of the reviews. Your opinions are greatly appreciated.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI****CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The two days that Grissom had insisted she stay home for had dragged by slowly, filled with nauseous moments and headaches and any other aches along with sleepless nights (well, days because Sara had insisted she stay on their work schedule). Grissom had taken the time off too; he didn't want her to be alone right after the incident. She had pestered him, telling him that if she couldn't go to work, he should because she wanted this guy behind bars. The two days did eventually come to an end and though Grissom wanted her to stay home longer, there was no way he'd get her to agree to that. She was going stir-crazy and it had only been two days.

With a few minutes left before they had to leave for work, Sara was busy in the bathroom trying to cover up the bruises on her face. They had faded tremendously, but the now purple and yellow bruise on her cheek was still clearly visible. She also attempted to cover up the nasty purple bruise forming around the stitches on her forehead, but there was nothing she could do about the ugly black threading. She covered up the purplish-yellow markings on her cheek, and, though it was a hot day in Vegas, she wore long sleeves to hide the bruising that had surfaced on her wrists over the past few days. She didn't completely know why she was hiding the marks from her attack because the team, and the entire lab, knew about what had happened. She figured it was out of embarrassment, and not wanting anymore attention drawn to her than necessary. She had always hated being the center of attention, but, at the moment, she was most definitely the hottest thing to gossip about in the lab. Sara was relieved though that nobody could see the dark blue, black, and purple patterns that were splattered over her abdomen and chest.

They drove in one car to the lab, if asked Grissom would say he had just given her a ride. The team had suspected that Grissom took the two days off to make sure Sara would be alright, though they couldn't be totally sure, they couldn't blame him either. Though sometimes the two could be at each other's throats, it was obvious they both had deep feelings for each other. And as much as Catherine wanted to call Grissom on it, she would hold her tongue, at least for a little while.

As Sara walked through the lab hallways, she felt the eyes of lab techs and detectives -and whoever else knew about what had happened- burning a hole into the back of her head. Grissom's hand hovered lightly over the small of her back as he guided her to the locker room.

Upon reaching the empty locker room, Grissom asked her -for what felt like the millionth time that night- if she was sure she was ready to be back at work. Sara told him that she felt fine, the injuries weren't bothering her. That wasn't what Grissom had meant; his question was asked to find out if she was emotionally stable enough to be back so soon. He was sure the team would understand if she wanted to take a few more days off to recover and he told her so

Before Grissom left to gather the assignments from his office, he quickly checked to make sure no one was nearby and leaned in to kiss Sara. It was quick and sweet and when Grissom pulled back, Sara let a small smile grace her features.

Everyone was gathered in the break room, sitting around the table, as they waited for Grissom to return from his office with assignments. A few minutes later when he did, he did not look happy.

"We've got another one," he said, no one needed to question him; it was obvious to them what he meant. "Warrick and Catherine, why don't you take this one?"

Before they stood to leave, Sara interrupted. "Grissom, I want to work this scene," she said, standing to be at eye-level with him.

"You can't. This case is connected to your attack, it's against lab policy. You can't work the scene," Grissom stated, a tinge of anger rising in his voice.

"We don't know for sure that this case is connected. We don't know if any of these cases are connected. It's just circumstantial evidence, you've been telling that to us from the beginning. Until we have some solid evidence that would stand up in court, we can't consider these all part of one case. All we have to go on so far is that each victim has brown hair. You can't go around Las Vegas telling everybody with brown hair to lock their doors at night because they're at risk of being attacked. There really isn't a connection," Sara's rambling finally came to an end.

Grissom was more than slightly stunned by her outburst, he had thought, that if anything, she would've wanted to be as far away from these cases as possible. But he knew her better than that; he should've known that she would want to help even more now than ever to catch this bastard.

Grissom had to agree, what she said was true. They had no reason to connect the cases other than that the victims had brown hair. They could never charge one man for the crimes if that was all they had to go on. The case wouldn't even make it to court unless they had some concrete evidence. After a silent debate in his head between the two options, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, I'm sure this is breaking some sort of lab policy somewhere, but fine, you can go. But the moment we find out that this attack is connected to yours, you're off the case, and any others it's connected to."

"Thank you," she said, taking the paper from his hand and leaving the room.

"Cath," Grissom said, nodding in Sara's direction.

"I'm on it," Catherine said, gathering her stuff and following Sara from the break room.

Concerned, Nick spoke up, "Griss, should Sara really be working these cases?"

"No," Grissom said as he passed out the rest of the assignment slips.

During the car ride to the new crime scene, Catherine took on her motherly role, in an attempt that Sara would open up or maybe she would realize she shouldn't be working the serial rape cases.

"Sara, you know you shouldn't be working these cases, much less be back at work so soon... You also know that if you work these rape cases, once they are all connected, all of our evidence could be thrown out because you worked the case," Catherine kept her eyes on the road as she spoke out her frustration.

"Cath, I know what I'm doing. You guys have yet to determine if these cases are even connected to mine, so technically, it's fine if I work the case." Sara tried to keep her anger in check, she knew Catherine was just worried about her.

"Okay, so maybe you can work the cases at least based on the lab rules and procedures, but are you emotionally ready to work these rape cases?" Catherine asked.

Sara had to bite back a nasty comment about Catherine thinking she couldn't do her job. _It's only because she cares_, Sara thought. But then again, the two women weren't ever extremely friendly with each other; maybe Catherine was just trying to annoy her…

"Cath, I'm fine…really," she couldn't hide the frustration in her voice.

"Oh-kay…" Catherine said, dragging out the word in disbelief. They lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive to the crime scene, and Sara was thankful for that.

Pulling up to the scene, it wasn't similar to the others, nor was it different. Everything they expected to be there was, but there was a new twist to it like each past case.

The victim hadn't been so lucky this time… The brown haired woman was sprawled out on the concrete in the alleyway, clothing thrown this way and that way, blood pools and droplets leading to where the body laid. The only scrap of clothing that of which remained on the body was a pink lace bra. The woman had blood smeared all over her, abrasions and contusions covering her pale skin. She had been strangled with a pair of pantyhose, probably (most likely) her own.

Sara felt the color drain from her face, but didn't look away from the scene for fear Catherine would insist she couldn't do her job and would send her back to the lab.

"I'll take the perimeter," Catherine stated, wanting to see how much Sara could actually handle of this. Hoping the younger woman would realize that she couldn't handle it so soon.

Sara nodded, "Okay. I'll take the body." Catherine started working the entrance to the alley as Sara spoke with David about the body.

"She has defensive wounds on her wrists, perhaps from a knife." Because of that one sentence, the rest of what David said was lost on Sara as her thoughts suddenly shot back to _that night_. The feel of the cold blade of the knife held against her throat, and the fear that coursed through her veins as she thought she was going to die.

"…Sara...Sara?" David asked, bringing her back to the here and now.

"Oh, sorry… What did you say?" Sara asked, shaking her head as if to dispel the nagging memories from her mind.

"I asked if I could roll her," David said, gesturing to the body on the ground between them.

"Um, yeah. Just let me photograph her quick," Sara said, angling the camera to snap a few shots of the body's position and then squatting down next to David again to help him roll her. The woman's bare back revealed a bullet's entry hole. Sara snapped off three pictures of the wound with her camera.

"Why would she be strangled when he could've just shot her? It would've made the killing easier," David said.

"I don't know, David. Maybe he didn't want her to die quickly, putting her through as much pain as possible," Sara said, her tone held a slight bit of anger but she didn't think the young coroner had noticed. Sara's stomach rolled when she noticed the puddle of blood and what she could only guess to be semen and vaginal fluid on the concrete under the woman's lower body.

Sara stood from her squatting position on trembling legs, everything seemed to be spinning. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to ignore the nauseous feeling creeping up her throat. David took note of her motions and when he noticed her swaying on her feet, David yelled for Catherine, who was still processing near the entrance of the alleyway, and quickly stood up to catch Sara if she were to faint.

Catherine rushed over, having already rid her hands of the latex gloves; she placed her hands on Sara's shoulders to steady the younger woman.

"Sara, Sara, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Without waiting for a response Catherine pushed her gently to lean against the brick wall only a foot or two away from where they had been and helped Sara to a seated position. Sara closed her eyes whilst leaning her head against the wall. The smell of blood in the air stung her nose and her mind once again brought her back to that night in the hospital parking lot.

She was fading in and out, not aware of Catherine repeatedly trying to get her attention, but she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She struggled until she forced her eyes open to meet Catherine's.

"Sara? I'm just taking your pulse, Honey." Turning to David she asked, "Did you call for an ambulance?"

Sara felt claustrophobic all of a sudden and she only heard her quick intakes of breath and the hammering beat of her heart as it drowned out Catherine's pleas for her to stay awake.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI****CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N: **Big Spanish speaking test tomorrow and I am totally freaked out. Along with a science quiz that the only way we can study for it is by memorizing these review packets word for word. No seriously, she said the quiz will have sentences directly from the packets and so we have to know them word for word. Wish me luck! :) And please review! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't even ask! I own nothing!

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated and I love hearing your opinions! I'm VERY sorry that this has taken so long to post. I thought with summer I would be left with more time to write, but when I was bored in the classroom I would write the next chapters and now time has been getting away from me. I'm sorry this is very short, I held onto it so Icould work on it more, but I never had the chance and I wanted to post this before I go on vacation this weekend for eight days. With a three hour car ride ahead, I hope to have the next chapter finished by the time I get back home. I will also, hopefully, be updating Haunting Insanity sometime before this Saturday, I am halfway done with the chapter and I need to see what happens.

**GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom didn't think his heart could beat any faster, nor could he run any faster to the hospital doors. It disgusted him to think that the parking lot which he was running through was the same place where his Sara had been attacked.

By the time he made it to the glass doors of the hospital, his heart was hammering in his chest, the pounding noise reaching his ears. Upon his entrance into the hospital waiting room, Catherine halted her pacing and came up beside Grissom. She placed a hand on his shoulder but Grissom brushed it off.

"Did you…" Grissom paused, attempting to catch his breath. "Did you hear anything?"

"No," Catherine said, wanting to reassure him. "She's only been in the ER for twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Grissom asked, his anger rising slightly at the thought that Sara was alone.

"Gil, calm down. She'll be fine," Catherine said as she moved to lead him into the ER waiting room.

Catherine sat down in a plastic chair and waited for Grissom to do the same, but instead he stayed standing, pacing to keep himself occupied and to work off the adrenalin running through his veins from Catherine's phone call.

Catherine had no choice but to stop him in his pacing, it was at the point where it looked like he might be wearing a hole into the carpeting, and the other occupants of the waiting room didn't seem thrilled with his constant movements.

Catherine stood, taking him by the arm and leading him to a chair, positioned so they had a clear view of the double doors where the doctor would come out to report them on Sara's condition.

The question that Grissom hadn't thought of finally entered his mind.

"What happened?" His question caught Catherine by surprise; Grissom had been sitting quietly, showing no motion of speaking.

"Huh?" Catherine said.

"What happened…at the crime scene?" Grissom asked.

"Oh... We were at the scene and Sara had offered to work the body… We'd only been there maybe thirty minutes when David alerted me that something was wrong with her… I had her sit down on the floor and lean against the building. I tried to keep her conscious but she seemed to be having trouble breathing, and she collapsed, unconscious, against me. An ambulance was called…and now we're here," Catherine explained.

Grissom remained silent, processing what he had just been told, though he only had a few moments before a doctor came out.

"Gil Grissom?" the doctor asked to the waiting room. Grissom stood, followed by Catherine who was confused as to why Grissom was Sara's emergency contact. Casting a glance in his direction and a questioning eyebrow rise, Grissom didn't seem to hear her silent plea for an explanation; he was already beside the doctor.

"Family of Sara Sidle?" the doctor asked them.

"Yes," Grissom said, without missing a beat.

"If you'll follow me, please," the doctor said with a raise of his hand as he turned to head back through the double doors.

Pausing outside of a curtain, in the ER, that would lead them to Sara, the doctor turned to speak with them.

"Right now she is asleep. We put her on a mild-sedative because her heart-rate was close to dangerous levels. Could you explain to me what caused this anxiety attack?" the doctor asked.

"Catherine, you were there. Could you tell him?" Grissom asked, glancing anxiously to where Sara was hidden by the pink curtain. "Could I see her?" The doctor nodded as Catherine began to relate the events that took place a few days earlier outside of the hospital, to what caused Sara's panic attack at the crime scene.

Grissom slipped through the pink curtain to Sara. He was greeted by the sight of his Sara in a hospital bed. Besides an IV in her arm and a heart rate monitor hooked up, she looked relatively normal, pale, but normal. He came up to the head of the hospital bed, smoothing the hair away from her forehead and kissing her gently. She remained in her drug induced sleep.

The doctor entered, the curtain pushed aside.

"Mr. Grissom, could I talk to you for a moment?" Nodding, Grissom followed the doctor back through the curtain. He casted a glance in Catherine's direction and she slid through the swaying curtain to stay with Sara.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Grissom asked, tenting his fingers in front of him in concentration.

"Physically? Yes. She'll be fine. It was the stress and more than likely flashbacks brought up by the situation at the crime scene which caused the panic attack. I would like to make a suggestion concerning her mental health." Grissom nodded for the doctor to continue. "Sara has been through quite an…ordeal. And I think, to ensure her mental and emotional stability, she should talk to someone about what happened. Have her see a therapist, a counselor, or maybe go to a group therapy session or two. At least make sure that she opens up more about what she's going through. She shouldn't have anxiety attacks like this every day." Grissom nodded his head in agreement.

"I will speak with her about it once she wakes."

"Okay," the doctor said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some other patients to attend to, but I will be back in a few hours to check on Sara." The doctor left to go to his other patients as Grissom reentered through the curtain.

"Catherine, why don't you go back to the lab? The evidence from the scene still needs your attention."

"Sure. Are you going to stay until she wakes up?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes. I'll make sure to inform you and the guys when she does," Grissom said, moving to Sara's bedside as Catherine moved to the curtain.

"Okay, keep us posted. And tell Sara, I hope she feels better," Catherine said, and with a quick wave of her hand, she was past the curtain and hidden from view.

**GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR****GSRGSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I know it has been awhile for an update. I'd had this on my computer for awhile but I wasn't pleased with it. I'm so so so sorry for the delay in updates. The next one will not take as long. I'm trying to get back into a routine with my fanfics but, though, it's October, I'm still adjusting to my school schedule. Please enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom was sitting at Sara's bedside, waiting for her eyes to open. He pushed away any thoughts in his mind, his complete focus on the person who held his heart. His fingers lightly stroked her cheek as he watched her intently. His touch seemed to rouse her because her eyes fluttered opened after a short time, blinking a few times and then focusing on him. His fingers wrapped around hers a little tighter than before. As the foggy haze in her mind began to lift, she remembered clearly the events that had played out earlier.

"Hey," Grissom said lightly, trailing his fingers down her cold cheek.

"Gil?" she asked, question in her voice though she knew it was him who was at her side.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said. He drew his arm carefully around her shoulders to pull her into his embrace, pausing to see if she would pull away. When she didn't he held her closer and she burrowed her head in his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom said, holding her tighter, trying to give her some semblance of comfort.

"Okay," she said on a sigh.

"…You scared me today, honey," Grissom admitted, combing his hand distractedly through her tangled curls. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, she looked up into his eyes and could see how deeply all this was affecting him, the swirls of emotion in his ocean-blue eyes troubling her. In her opinion, he was taking this harder than she was.

Thoughts waged war in his mind as he debated how to mention the doctor's suggestion. Grissom knew he needed to mention it, even if he knew her well enough to know that she would flat out refuse help. He wanted to help her, and if she were to agree to these counseling sessions, Grissom was sure that she would benefit from them, though he was wary about therapists himself.

"Sara?" Grissom said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, lifting her head from his shoulder look up at him.

"Your doctor made a suggestion," he said, not elaborating because he couldn't find the words to continue.

"What did he say?" Sara questioned, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"He said that…it would be in your best interest to go to some form of therapy or counseling," Grissom said, worried as to her reaction. Her blank expression changed to something he couldn't quite name.

"No, I don't need therapy. I don't need to talk to some stranger about what happened." Her voice was rising in anger and bitterness as she pulled back from his embrace. "Just because of this one incident, what, do you think I can't take care of myself? I don't need help. I don't need your help or anyone else's." She couldn't keep her voice from cracking as she spoke. She watched as her words wounded him and he knew she was emotionally drawing back from him. He was losing her trust, though he was just trying to help her.

"Honey-," Grissom said, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, feeling the need to crawl into herself. He ignored her comment and took her hand in his. She looked up at him, the anger leaving her eyes as tears took its place. She spoke up softly, in a terrified child's voice.

"…I hate hospitals. I want to go home," she said, tears trailing from her eyes without her permission. Grissom was worried about her sudden change of gears. He wrapped her in the safety of his embrace, and she let him hold her. "Gil…can I go home?" she pleaded as she choked back a sob and buried her face in his shoulder. Swiping at her eyes, she couldn't understand why she was suddenly so emotional, though it was completely understandable, having been through a traumatic event.

He kept his arms around her in a loving, protective embrace, his head tilted so as to press his cheek to the top of her head.

"Okay, honey. I'll speak with the doctor when he comes to check on you." Sara shook her head.

"No, I want to leave now," she cried, sounding like a whining child.

"Okay, sweetheart," he said, holding her closer. "But we have to talk with the doctor to make sure you're okay. They thought it'd be best if you stayed the night, but I'll take you home." He kissed her forehead in comfort as tears still stained her cheeks

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Don't apologize, honey. There is nothing wrong with you… You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it," Grissom said, brushing the tears from her cheeks and kissing where they had been. "I'll go speak with the doctor," he said, gently claiming her lips and standing to go in search of him, though his hand was still in her grasp.

"Gil?" she questioned, looking up at him, brown eyes swimming with fear.

"Yes, honey?" he said, kneeling to be eyelevel with her.

"Please…don't leave me." Her plea referring to more than him leaving her side for a few minutes.

"I'll never leave you," he said, caressing her cheek and sitting back down at her bedside.

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"I promise," he said, taking her lips again. It broke his heart to see this woman who he knew as headstrong and independent to be reduced to a frightened little girl.

**GSRGSRGSR**

Catherine was in the break room, stretched out on the couch, eyes closed, in an attempt to regain some energy for the rest of the night's shift, having worked doubles the past few days.

Greg came bursting through the break room doorway, disrupting the peaceful silence, a face-splitting boyish grin on his face.

"Catherine!" he said excitedly. He was practically bouncing on his feet, waiting impatiently for her full attention. Sitting up on the couch, she eyed him in the doorway. "We got him!" Greg said, over enthusiastically. Once he started talking he wouldn't be detoured. "The DNA from under one of the victim's fingernails matched the skin found under Sara's nails, which links her, as a victim, to these serial cases. I ran the DNA through the database and found a match to a cold case. I took the liberty of pulling the case file." Greg spoke with obvious excitement, having made the break that could crack the case wide opened. He passed the case file to Catherine, and she flipped through the numerous papers.

Eyes on a photo of the cold case victim, Catherine said, "But she's a blonde."

"Naturally brunette," Greg said proudly.

"Care to tell me how exactly this gets us closer to a suspect if the DNA matched a _cold case_?" Catherine asked, emphasizing her point, not in the mood to play any guessing games or 20 Questions with him.

"There was a suspect: the victim's boyfriend. Semen was found matching his DNA. He was let go because he explained their only evidence away, claiming to have had sex with her a few hours before her death."

"I'll call Brass. We'll need to bring that guy in for questioning. Nice work, Greg," Catherine said, exiting the break room, folder in hand.

"Brass."

"It's Catherine," she said, phone pressed almost painfully to her ear.

"I do have caller ID, you know. I'm not that old, Catherine," Brass joked.

"It's about Sara's case." His chuckling ceased.

"Any news?"

"Greg matched DNA found on our serial victims to a cold case from twelve years old," she said, eyes scanning the case file papers for more information.

"Do we have a suspect?" Brass asked. Catherine read a paper from the manila folder.

"One Chase Diensal," she said.

"I remember that case."

"You do?" Catherine asked, shocked at this revelation.

"He raped and killed his girlfriend Missy Hope Costanzo. Everyone knew he did it but we didn't have enough evidence to go after him without it being considered harassment. When we went to inform him that his girlfriend's case had come to a standstill, we found his apartment empty, like he picked up and left over night."

"Didn't that raise suspicion?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but there was nothing we could do about his disappearing act. No judge was going to grant an arrest warrant for a guy who "did" his girlfriend."

"Haven't heard of him since, have you?"

"No." Catherine let out a disappointed sigh.

"Of course not, I knew it couldn't be that easy," Catherine stated bitterly.

"I'll heat up a judge for any warrants that we'll need to locate his current whereabouts."

"Thanks, Jim." After a moment, Brass spoke.

"How's Sara?"

"I haven't seen her awake since we were at the crime scene. My guess would be pretty shaken up. Last I heard Grissom was still with her at the hospital."

"How's he handling all this?"

"Better than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"To see a man running down these halls, shouting orders that can't be done… I think it's a good thing he's with Sara… She's been a bit more attached to him as of recently too."

"Well, you know how they are. One minute they're all buddy/buddy, having conversations with their eyes, and then, in the next week, Sara looks ready to kill him. And we all know she could do it." Catherine smiled; their geeks were definitely like that.

"…Get on that guy, Jim. We don't need any more brunettes appearing in that case file."

"Right you are," Brass said, hanging up to start searching the databases for any sign of Chase Diensal.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** Please review! It'll make me smile :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for abandoning this story for so long. I know I can't expect all of my readers to be dragged along when I don't update for months but time goes by fast when you don't want it to and I hadn't had much of a chance to work on this. I'm sorry it's so short, hopefully there will be another update soon.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Only a handful of minutes had passed since Catherine had ended her call with Brass, and no sooner was her phone ringing in her hand.

"That was fast, Jim," she said, having glanced quickly at the caller ID.

"Well, we need this case closed, right? So I was able to pull a few strings."

"What did you find?"

"According to his last place of employment, his last known residence was in San Francisco," Brass stated.

"California?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows rising to her hairline.

"Only SF I know of."

"Isn't Sara from San Francisco?"

"What? You think that's a connection? Catherine, that's kind of a stretch. It's not like we've found anything to connect the guy to his other victims, they were all random. Could just be a coincidence."

"I know, Jim. I'm just trying to exhaust our options… When are you gonna bring him in?"

"Once we locate him. He could be in China by now for all we know."

"I've gotta call Gil. He insisted on being kept in the loop while at the hospital."

"Have him ask Sara if she knows anyone named Chase Diensal, just in case."

"One step ahead of you, Jim. Call me when you find him," Catherine said, ending the call and then speed dialing Grissom's cell.

"Gil, we have a lead," Catherine said the moment she heard the phone picked up on the other end.

"Hi, Catherine," Sara said, easily recognizing the blonde's clipped voice even if she hadn't glanced at the caller ID.

"Sara?"

"Yea. Gil stepped out for a moment," Sara said. Catherine paused, _when did Sara start calling him Gil?_

"…Did he mention where he was going?"  
"To talk with the doctor to see if he can get me out of here in the next few hours."  
"Oh, then could you tell him to call me back when he can?"

"Sure, but first, tell me about the lead," Sara said, her tone was firm.

"I'm sorry, Sara, but you know I can't discuss the case with you because of the DNA evidence… But I need to ask: do you know anyone by the name Chase Diensal? Possibly from San Francisco?"

Sara thought for a minute. "No Catherine, that name doesn't sound familiar…" She paused, shuffling through names and faces in her mind like a dealer shuffled cards. "Sorry Cath, I don't know… It's possible, but I'm usually good with names."

"Okay, it might just be a coincidence; San Francisco is a big enough city… I need to get back to the case, so tell Grissom to give me a call back. And feel better."  
"Thanks. Bye." Sara sighed as she hung up and placed the phone back on the chair Grissom had previously occupied.

The name nagged at her, as if she should've remembered it, should've been able to make some connection to it. Because Catherine had asked her, the man was clearly of some importance to the case, _her_ case. The reminder that this was her case, not by the means of being listed as the lead investigator but instead a victim, bothered her. She was not a victim, but the case file was contradicting what she wanted to believe.

She pondered over the little information Catherine had given her until the hospital door opened and Grissom stepped in, followed by her doctor.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those of you who review and continue to do so. Reviews are a big part of why I write. :)


End file.
